


Wedding plans?

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Wedding plans?

\- I've heard something interesting earlier in the town, Your Highness - said the assassin.

\- And what is that? - asked the  knight.

\- Your father, the king, is searching for a husband for your sister.

\- Isn't too early for her?

\- Now that all your titles have been removed, there's no hier in the kingdom.

\- But that's not a reason to make her marry someone that early.

\- Maybe the king is ill and we don't know - added the doctor -. And that's the reason why he's planning the princess' wedding.

\- What's a wedding? - asked the dragon.

 

The three men looked at her, a little surprised about the question. They thought in the best way to explain a dragon what a wedding was.

 

\- It's how the ceremony of marrying someone is called - answered the knight.

\- There's a ceremony for that?

\- Yes. How do dragons do it?

\- You have to mate with the dragon you want to be with. But males are the ones who decide who they mate. Females have no voice in that. My father didn't like that, so he managed to cover me with male's essence, until it wasn't effective anymore.

\- And what did you do then?

\- I ran away, hiding as much as I could. Eventually I found humans, and ended up here, with my wings broken. The advantage is that normal dragons can't get in here. They're too big.

\- In case you ever married a human, how would you like your wedding to be? - asked the assassin -. If that is possible, of course.

 

The knight gave a death glare, but the assassin ignored it, even knowing that that could mean his death.

 

\- What do you mean with that? - asked the dragon.

\- Well, it can be in the forest, in a castle,... Normally is in a church, but with your size... Options have to be considered.

\- I've seen castles from the distance, and I always wanted to be in one.

\- And you wouldn't be attacked by any male dragon - added the doctor.

\- It's decided then - said the assassin.

\- The big question is... What kind of human would like to marry a dragon? - asked the dragon.

\- Well...

\- Enough with that - interrupted the knight -. She's right. She knows dragons that ended dead for that same reason.

\- But, Your Highness...

\- Don't mention that again, okay?

\- Besides, who would accept it? - added the dragon -. It's impossible for a human and a dragon to get married. They would end dead before they could do it.

 

Both boys didn't mention anything else during the rest of the day.

 

\- There's another reason why dragons and humans can't get married - said the knight later at night.

\- And which is that? - asked the dragon.

\- They wouldn't be able to have children.

\- You're right.

 

The dragon fell asleep without saying anything else, while the knight was awake all night, trying to forgive himself for what he said.


End file.
